Empress of the Angels
by Beyral
Summary: Summary Inside. AU Kagome is a hanyou princess who has been promised to her brothers murderer. In desperation she flees her home, but is captured by slavers. Now Kagome finds herself across the ocean, a captive in the harem of her guardian angel. IK
1. Sins of the Angels

**_Empress of the Angels_**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't actually own Inuyasha and companions, just this world, the archangels and the idea lol.

****

**Sins of the Angels**

A/N: Teehee, you all that I was gonna make a second chapter…not a new first one. Oh well, please enjoy, it helps the story make sense later on.

**

* * *

**

_Little is still remembered of how the world came to be and each of the seven kingdoms will tell their own tale. The true story has been lost over time, and changed through the ideals of storytellers. The true story, it is something much more amazing than any one being could ever comprehend. This story however, is what came after the beginning. It is a story about finding something that was lost and regaining a love from times long past. Mine is a story you will not soon forget, for it is one of remarkable loss and an ageless tale of rising above it all. So read my story and learn of me; Kagome, Zarachiel._

* * *

Before the fall, all the worlds were ruled by a single god, and power, or godhood, of the worlds was given over to individual angels that were under his rule. These were angels that had risen through the ranks to stand just below the seven. The top of this hierarchy was the seven, the archangels that God himself had created. They were the elite, the beautiful, the powerful and the wise. They were; Gabriel, Michael, Raphael, Jegudiel, Barachiel, Uriel and the seventh, Zarachiel.

Gabriel and Michael were twins, the first two archangels, created together so that none could claim to have come first. Michael was the patron of the wolves, renowned for his envy of the love shared between his sister and the seventh. His twin was the patron of dogs, and she was most commonly compared to the breed called huskies. Gabriel had straight, shoulder length silver hair, full of fluffy layers and wispy bangs. Her sultry amber eyes were framed by long silver lashes that gave her eyes an added glow. She stood at 6', her long tan limbs covered in a red tunic, belted at the waist with a white sash, and a darker pair or slacks on her legs. She went bare foot, to keep herself as connected to the earth as possible. Michael was a tanned 6'2", clothed in the fur of his people. His rough black hair was held back by a leather thong, and his wolf patronage was given away by his light blue eyes and lengthened canines. Both his sister and him had the ability to shift into a demi and pure, or fully animal, form.

Gabriel developed ivory husky ears, with silver tips, as well as extended canines and nails when she was in demi form. When she became pure, she became a large husky, measuring about 5' at the shoulder. Michael was ever the opposite of his bright sister, his wolf ears a dark brown in demi form. He also grew longer claws and his canines extended even further. The one difference in demi features between the twins was the tail that grew on Michael, the same colors as his ears. As a pure, he was a large wolf, the same size as Gabriel, except he had sleek, dark brown fur with small amounts of black.

The third archangel was created from the earth, air and the freedom that only exists in the harsh wilderness. He was given the name Raphael, and though he was only 5'10", he was built thick; strong as the equine race he was patron of. His straw like black hair only grew down the centre of his skull, creating a two inch thick mane growing down his back. His brown skin, square jaw and thick brow accented his wild black eyes, the freedom he was partly created from bursting from inside him. In demi form he took on the appearance of what the humans would later call a centaur, a bay with a black tail to compliment his hair. As a pure, he became the complete horse that his demi form betrayed, a mighty stallion that would have made any breeder proud.

Fourth was Jegudiel, almost a mistake in his creation. He was birthed as the patron of all of the serpiente, and found it almost impossible to take on his human form. When he was able to, he had sickly pale skin, with emerald green eyes and ear length red hair that had long, face shaping bangs. He was a small 5'8", and was very thin and wiry, able to fit in small spaces to eavesdrop on private conversations. In demi form he developed dark grey scales over one of his eyes, and choice parts of his skin were replaced with dark grey or black scales. He was most commonly seen in this form, and it always caused shudders in the other 6. His pure form was that of a king cobra, striped with grey and black scales, but retaining his piercing green eyes.

The feline patron followed, a gentle, loving and overly lazy archangel named Barachiel. He was a cute 5'11", with a little extra padding on him, and a soft, round face. He was somewhere between dark and light skinned, and had the trusting brown eyes that humans found so adorable on kittens later on. His short blonde wavy hair only added to his peaceful appearance, and complimented his neutral composition. In demi form he grew small tan ears and a long, thin beige tail. In animal form he was a large mountain lion, standing 4' at the shoulders with an entirely creamy brown colored body.

From water and familiarity came Uriel, the patron of all aquatic creatures. She was an outgoing and beautiful example of feminism, with extravagant jewelry and coloring. She had thick turquoise hair that fell down to her waist, pale blue tinted skin, lips the color of coral and eyes the greenish brown of seaweed. She was a small 5'4" and wore only a colorful, transparent skirt and thick beads that hung down the front of her body. In demi form she grew a fish tail, covered in scales that varied from toxic green to cobalt blue all the way down to the consuming black of a squid's ink. Her pure form is that of a creature that has been forgotten by her descendants and only exists in the deepest parts of her oceans. She became a creature that had the shape of a dolphin, but was covered in the same scales as her demi form. The scales didn't start until they were past her eyes, and there was only a few scattering on the rest of her face.

The seventh, and last archangel, has always been considered the truest of them all. Taken from the innocence of a new day, the prestige of a bird soaring through the air and the love for beauty and color, Zarachiel was created. She was considered the baby of the group because she was just barely 5' in height, and was very willowy because of her hollow bones. The patron of the birds, Zarachiel had a heart shaped face with almond shaped eyes and prominent cheek bones. Her lips were a rosy perfection and her eyes were a sharp sapphire blue. Her thigh length ringlets were such a dark black, that it seemed as though there were blue highlights in her hair when the sun hit it in mid-flight. In demi form, Zarachiel had black wings with the same blue highlighting her hair appeared to have. When spread apart, her wings were 12' across, over twice her height, and the feathers were a soft down at the place they met with the sevenths back. As well, her nails grew longer and sharp and her ears became pointed, allowing for many intricate piercings to be put in. As a pure, she was a large raven, boasting a 3' wing span, and possessing her intriguing sapphire eyes instead of the usual beady black eyes.

* * *

The seven were different than many would have though; each possessed their own traits, their own flaws, their own secrets. It's often said that twins share everything, and the first archangels were no exception to this. The innocent Zarachiel caught the eyes of both of them, but only Gabriel caught her eyes in return. A sinful relation soon developed between the contrasting pair, the outgoing husky and the timid raven were always together, creating a chasm between Michael and his sister. And envy over his sister's happiness took her place inside of his heart.

It wasn't long until sides were chosen, Jegudiel and Raphael choosing to side with the spurned twin, while the kind Barachiel chose to defend the lovers. Uriel's followers begged her to stay out of the conflict of her land bound friends, telling her that it was not their battle to fight. In agreement with her people, the marine patron chose a neutral position, helping neither side, although her hopes were with the impossible love.

At this point in time, chaos was beginning to rule the worlds that were still governed by the God, the followers of each archangel choosing the same sides, and fighting the ones against their chosen angel. Then, Michael came to assign the 7 deadly sins on his comrades. The first accusation was of Uriel, said to be guilty of sloth, too lazy to go to war. Angered by such an unfair labeling, she turned to Michael, declaring he too was guilty, of envy of his sister and the love she was given by the woman he desired.

And so it went, until 5 of the archangels had been accused of sins; Uriel sloth, Michael envy, Raphael wrath, Barachiel gluttony and Jegudiel greed. It was an affront that God could not look away from, and he held court to decide on the punishment for his creations. When it was decided that they would be banished to live as mortals on an uninhabited world, the final two archangels stepped forward. Her over the top personality not allowing her to stand still during this punishment of her friends, Gabriel demanded she too be banished, claiming that she had been accused of being guilty of lust behind her back. For what other reason would she want the love of another woman if not for lust? Zarachiel claimed the final sin to herself, the original sin that sent Lucifer to his hell, pride. She told the court she was guilty of having pride in herself, pride in her people and pride in her honor. She claimed there was no honor in banishing all but the last and demanded that she too be part of the fall, which God sadly allowed.

* * *

Rather than banishing the beings he considered his children, God decided to give a world to the seven of them. He named the world Sebun, which meant seven, after the seven archangels that had become gods over it. On this world, there was an ocean filled with many islands, and three continents. He divided the world amongst the archangels and gave them each their own country, with a vague set of rules. They were to create three ranks of beings, creatures in the forms of them as pure, demi and human. They also needed to create other creatures and plants, so that their beings could feed and survive. He then told them about the countries they would soon be the figure heads of.

"So stands before me, my seven archangels, you who have been closest for all of eternity. You know well that I cannot damn you to the punishments your actions call for. Instead, I give you seven; mortality and a world. Uriel my dear, I give you the Koraal oceans, fill them with beautiful things, and make the islands inhabitable for your humans, and the water for your pure and demi." Uriel nodded her agreement, her creative mind already full of the beautiful colors and creatures she would be able to use. God then turned to Raphael, "My son, to you I give the hard, empty land of Lege Vlaktes. It is barren for now, but the earth will flourish with enough hard work, and there is much land for your creations to run free."

"In the forest to the east of Raphael's land will be Michael, his people shall have the east. To you I give the country Oostelijk, it will be a hard country, the winters there are violent and there are many mountains in your forest. Only the strongest will survive."

"You have put one in the water, and two on this first land, is that how it will be? For if you plan on coupling us and hoping our people will not go to war, let me be with Gabriel, for our love will create peace between our nations!" Zarachiel stated, her eyes full of fire.

"I'm so sorry my child, but you know that your love of Gabriel is unholy, and I would never be able to join you two, no matter how true you believe your love to be. I want you seven to be happy, for you are like my children, but that does not mean I can encourage such a vile union. I forgive you my angel, but I will never leave you with Gabriel."

Upon hearing this, Zarachiel was floored. She had never felt anything but love from God, and her heart stung in a manner that only the disparagement of a father can cause. Turning to flee from the pain, Zarachiel ran into the strong chest of Gabriel, her dark arms coming to wrap around the tiny angel. Resting her head against her lover's warm body, Zarachiel let the tears fall from her eyes. Tucking an ebony curl behind the seventh's ear, Gabriel nodded to God, asking him to continue.

Hesitating for a split second, the Father turned to Jegudiel. "You will be the final country on the continent of Drie. You are at the edge of the mountainous forest, and your land is swampy, full of fertile valleys. It is called Moeras, and though it is smaller, its dense and has much for you to use there." Looking at Barachiel, God shook his head slightly at the half asleep feline patron. "My sleepy little cat, to you I give the fertile rainforests. Regenwoud is a warm country filled with large trees and fertile soil, there you and your lazy people will be able to rest often, for all you will need is at your fingertips."

Without looking at Zarachiel, he turned to Gabriel, his second twin. Exhaling slowly, God's endless gaze took in the determined amber stare. "Gabriel, to you I leave the second country on the continent of Twee. It is a forested land with a mountain border, it has been named Verlangen, and has vast amounts of space to create an empire."

Without waiting for protest from the canine patron, he turned his gaze to Zarachiel, taking in the tears still running down her face. "To you, I give the continent Ravijn and the country Ukiseu. It's filled with tall trees and clear skies, perfect for people you love to be in the air. Fill it with beautiful things, and remember that all life comes to an end, but it will come to a beginning again, and be the ideal goddess. For someday, you may be praying to an image of yourself."

Looking at the God in front of her, Zarachiel angrily wiped her tears and muttered a quick chant, vanishing from his court. It was a well known fact amongst the ranks of angels that Zarachiel's magic was a powerful thing, as she was considered the 'truest' angel, being the only one to possess actual wings. Her teleportation, most likely to Ravijn, was no surprise, only a major insult at the reprieve her Lord had given her.

"I'll go to her country in a little while, make sure she's okay. I know she didn't mean to insult you like that, she's just upset." Gabriel amended, walking towards Him. The other angels couldn't teleport as Zarachiel had, and had to wait for God to send them to their individual countries.

"You won't be able to." He replied simply. "None of the archangels may leave their country until they are reincarnated, in about 10 000 years time. Its for the best I believe, that you wait 'til your next life, to attempt at love once more."

With those words, God sent the 6 remaining archangels to the countries, each appearing in their perfect little world, no knowing that they were stuck there for life. Utopia made into prison.

* * *

On a world called Kaiyoukai, on a continent called Ravijn, Zarachiel appeared. She was visibly upset, tears running down her face and hair thrown about wildly. It was these emotions, this horrible ripping inside of her, that resulted in her first creation magic. The tears from her misery, created little blue flowers on the ground, shaped like little bells. These bluebells, as Zarachiel named them, were a turning point for her. After creating the little flowers, she chose to explore her new home. What she found was absolutely beautiful, a ravine with a stream, waterfall and little pool. It was there that she created her next creature. 3 blue/black birds, which she chose to name ravens, both after the ravine and the name of her continent. She made them guardians of the ravine, to wait and watch until someone came into the ravine thousands of years later. To make it so that only her reincarnation could enter, she created a white tree that grew golden blossoms, a memorial to Gabriel.

After this, she created the pure, creatures that looked like her both in animal form but also creatures that existed in her mind, making a hierarchy of animals so that they could feed and survive.

In the year 714 AF, after fall, Zarachiel created her first humans. The looked like her when she was in human form, all pale skin, light eyes and feather colored hair. They quickly grew in number, creating small civilizations and living off of the land. But Zarachiel wanted more, she wanted people who needed the sky, who needed to fly in order to live.

She got her wish in the year 1000 AF, the day that she died. On the large white tree, Zarachiel lay on a supporting branch, as beautiful as the day she descended. Sitting up on the ivory wood, the goddess raised her hand to one of the golden leaves, the surprisingly sharp edge slitting her wrist, letting her blood run down the rivets in the wood. Using her most powerful magic, Zarachiel called on all that she was, called on her love of the sky, her love of people and her magic. As she lay dying, a new people rose from the ashes.

* * *

A/N: So this is the new beginning to my story, the next chapter was more of a second chapter anyways, this one contains all the descriptions you'll need to know the basics of the 7 kingdoms, as it contains descriptions of what their people are based on, where they live and character traits. Please review, as I'm changing an original story to make this fanfiction and I really would like people to enjoy it. Thanks . 


	2. Half Blood Prince

Disclaimer: I don't actually own Inuyasha and companions, just this world, the archangels and the idea lol.

**Half Blood Prince**

A/N: This isn't the update lol, check the first chapter. If you read the first chapter first…just ignore me because I'm crazy, please enjoy!

* * *

A silver head raised to the sky as Inuyasha sniffed the wind. He was running through a heavily wooded forest just outside of the Avian castle, and home to the two children of the Empress and Emperor.

"I smell a little birdy." He whispered sadistically to his companion as he slowed himself to a walk, stretching a clawed hand out to halt his holy friend as well.

"Is it the little one or the heir?" The monk asked calmly, his violet eyes searching the path ahead for any signs of fighting. The last thing Inuyasha and him needed was to be stuck in a battle between the wolf demons and the Avian Empire. If one of the Inu princes got killed while they were on a mission as secret as this, even the Queen and the heir to the throne didn't know about this mission, Miroku knew he wouldn't be living much longer after returning either. He did have this thing for living too, he was only 16, there were too many pretty woman left to ask to bear his children. As well, Miroku really didn't want to have to be the one to tell Sesshomaru that not only had they gone against his orders, he would be facing more than just death.

"Both," said Inuyasha. "We're about to end the Avian's dynasty, the empress is to old to bear more children, and she's still got enough life in her that the emperor won't be able to remarry and have more kids after she dies, our timing for this mission was perfect."

"Wait, what!" Called Miroku as Inuyasha raced ahead to the sounds of a heated battle, caught by his much more sensitive ears. _Buddha help me! He's still angry over Kikyo, that beautiful miko Princess. _Miroku paused in his thoughts, _but damn, that miko had one fine_ ---

"Hey Miroku, get over here!" Inuyasha shouted, uncaring, in Miroku's opinion, the fact that he had just removed the amazing image of Princess Kikyo's behind from his mind. "I've found them, and from the looks of things, you and me aren't going to have to kill them."

Inuyasha turned his amber eyes to the battle below him, where a young teen and about 10 bodyguards were surrounded by at least 25 wolf demons. As he watched, a wolf charged at the circle of body guards surrounding the teenager, it didn't make it through the circle though, a tall Avian guard punched him in the jaw, before having another wolf jump him from the side and take him to the ground. Once on his back, the Avian was useless, and it was a mere seconds before he was dead, a poisonous knife stuck into his heart. Considering they were outnumbered over 2-1, the Avians were doing fairly well, but even though they had taken down almost 10 wolves, they were nearing the point where they would only have 5 guards surrounding their charge.

"Foolish hanyou…" Inuyasha mumbled, his eyes unknowingly filling with sympathy as another one of his Avian guards was taken down by a wolf demon. "Why would you leave your castle…?"

Throwing off his cloak, Prince Souta leaped upward, his dark brown-black wings unfurling to fill the air behind him, beating the air furiously in the momentary fight against gravity. Within a few seconds he was about 20 feet above the ground, circling over the wolf demons below him as the called out rude insults and flung rocks and knives at him, in hopes of injuring one of his beautiful wings.

Seeing their prince take to the sky, the remaining bodyguards spread their wings as well, the display of whites, browns and tans coloring the sky above the youkai wolves. Growling and howling, the wolves jumped into the air, catching the tips of wings as the Avians attempted to gain height. As soon as a bird was grabbed, 3 or 4 wolf demons would jump on them, ripping apart the Avian's wings as the screams of pain nearly deafened Inuyasha. Despite their attempts at joining their prince, all of the bodyguards were caught, and the ripped bodies of the 5 newly killed guards were lying underneath the solitary prince. _Its quite amazing_ Inuyasha thought _all of the bodyguards had at least a 15-foot wingspan, and I know the prince's wings are nearing 14 across and he's not even fully-grown yet._ Feeling a strong wind blow the tree he was sitting in, Inuyasha turned around as he curled his lip in disgust.

"Kouga, prince of the Wolf Demon tribe…" Miroku muttered beside Inuyasha. "So that's who's behind this attack on the Avian prince. I didn't think anyone else would be as stupid as to attack them. Besides you and me of course Inuyasha…"

"Bloody piece of----" Miroku elbowed Inuyasha in mid sentence and pointed in wide-eye horror as Kouga lifted something in the air, the small white, black and blue object gently swaying in the wind.

"Looking for something prince Souta?" Kouga called out cruelly, shaking the bundle in front of him until it emitted a small sound of pain.

"Dear god…" Whispered Inuyasha, staring at the beaten body of an 8 year-old Avian. Her black-blue wings were limply hanging on the ground and her milky white skin was covered in bruises. "My god Miroku, that's Kagome. The daughter of Kikyo and Buruubaddo, the only other child besides Souta. Shit 'Roku, that's the Princess of the Avians!"

If seeing the beaten child hadn't horrified Miroku enough, realizing just who the child was turned his face a color so pale, Inuyasha was worried over his teenage friend. Over the cheering and insults filling the area, a guttural scream of anger swept out from Souta. The sight of his little sister sent him into a rage, and he dove down from his position in the sky, heading straight towards Kouga and his sister. A few wolves tried to jump in Souta's way, but they were knocked away by a weak spiritual energy that he produced while flying downwards. A wolf with a large knife got into his path, wounding his wing before Souta managed to fly back upwards, tilting to the side as he experienced difficulty moving the injured wing.

"Kagome!" He called desperately, almost at the point of tears. Giving the 14 year-old a vicious grin, Kouga casually through the little princess to the ground 10 feet away.

"Your little sister will be heir after you're killed little prince, and I full plan on taking advantage of that. I'm sure your parents would agree to engage her to me, hell, I'd even be willing to wait until the bitch is 18 to take her as my mate, just like your father wants."

Kouga grinned, his fangs reflecting the sunlight as Souta's look of pain turned to on of hatred and disgust.

"You have to be able to kill me first for that to happen you mangy wolf, so stop hurting my little sister and fight me like a man!"

Kouga sneered at Souta's call for a proper fight, the idea of fighting a hanyou like the Prince was hilarious. Did the prince think that Kouga had no dignity? Killing a half-breed prince like Souta in an honorable fight would severely injure his future power as wolf king. "Come down and play with the big bad wolf little bird, or I'll kill your little sister instead of you. How does that sound for fair?"

Slowly walking towards the still form of princess Kagome, Kouga grinned as he looked Souta in the eye, watching the look of anguish that crossed his face as he kicked the child in the ribs, sending her flying down a small incline with a distinguishable crack. Kagome slid down the damp grass and dirt until she lay on her side, the soil sticking to her face and hair, making her look even more pathetic than she already had.

"Ahhh!" Cried the teenage prince, a low noise of anguish rising from his throat. Once again Souta dropped into a deep dive, his arms reaching out towards his sister. He was so intent on his front though, that Souta didn't see the wolf coming at him from the side until it was too late. The demon tackled him in mid flight, pinning down his legs as two more demons grabbed his arms and wings. Struggling against his captors, the prince saw Kouga approach, his sister slung over his back.

"Did you actually think I planned on fighting you fairly? You are the Half-blood prince, where is the honor in killing you in an honest fight? I know you have some spiritual powers, and they may not be strong, but in a fight against a full blooded demon, it'd be an unfair advantage." Kouga whispered too Souta, running his clawed finger up the prince's cheek, leaving behind a thin line of blood. "It's really too bad you have to die, you'd make a great emperor someday, you're so loyal to those you have to protect. And I'm sure you'd have made the ladies happy to, with your dark hair, and almond shaped blue eyes. Oh well, your death is eminent, along with your sisters marriage to me in ten years time."

Looking to his side, Inuyasha stared at Miroku, he was only 16 and he was about to see a boy only a couple years younger than him murdered in a humiliating manner. _He needs to grow to the horrors around him someday _Inuyasha mused, _just as long as the wolf prince doesn't hurt the child I won't interfere, I'm not sure 'Roku could deal with a child being murdered in cold blood._ He was lying to himself and he knew it. There was no way he could coldly murder a little girl, hell he didn't even want to see it done either.

"You okay 'Roku?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine Inuyasha, it's what we were supposed to do anyway."

"Kay." Inuyasha replied, turning back to the execution before him. Kouga had thrown the princess to the ground beside her brother and was kneeling beside Souta's pinned down body.

"You have such a kind heart Your Imperial Majesty, coming out here to rescue your little sister." Kouga said insultingly, the remains of his pack laughing behind him. "Shut up!" He snapped, turning around to growl at them. "Now dear Souta, I need that heart."

A silence fell over all that were present, and Inuyasha could have sworn that he heard Souta's heart pounding against his chest. And then, with a speed only Kouga could possess his hand drove into Souta's chest, pulling it out again almost instantly. Laughing Kouga held his hand in the air, showing everyone the still beating heart of Prince Souta, son of Empress Kikyo and Emperor Buruubaddo.

And all Inuyasha could hear over the sick laughter of Kouga and his wolves was a high pitched scream that filled the air around them.

* * *

All Kagome could feel was pain, she knew she was bruised all over and thought she might have a couple broken ribs, she have to get her mommy to look at it when she got back to the palace. _I must have hit my wings off a tree when I was flying or something, and fell down and hurt myself_ Kagome thought, opening her stunning eyes. They were a saphire so blue, her eyes seemed to glow, making them stand out against her pale skin and long, curly raven black hair.

Upon opening her eyes, the first thing Kagome saw was the grinning face of an attractive wolf demon, his hand speeding towards something beside her. Hearing a small cracking noise, Kagome looked over in time to see the demon rip the beating heart out of an Avian's chest. Looking at the boy's face, Kagome attempted to stay calm, but failed miserably. A shrill scream filled the air, and with shock Kagome realized that the noise was coming from her. She tried to stop it but couldn't, all she could see was the sight of her brother's murderer holding Souta's beating heart in his hand.

All eyes turned to the princess as she stumbled to her feet, her broken body almost collapsing underneath her as her screaming stopped.

"Souta!" Kagome sobbed as she fell onto his chest, her head resting where his heart used to beat, the blood that was so necessary to living flowing down the side of her pale blue dress, staining it a dark red as her ripped navy cloak pooled like the night sky beside her.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Kagome screamed, hitting her tiny hands off of Souta's chest, tears streaming down her molted skin. Turning her intense blue gaze to Kouga she stopped banging Souta's chest, and raised herself to her full 3'11", her 10-foot wingspan extended to either side of her body. "Why? Why would you kill Souta? Are you that mean and stupid? Killing the future Emperor of Ukisu will only make my daddy come and kill you!"

"You're just a little girl, you really have no grasp of politics do you? You're daddy isn't going to kill your future mate no is he?" Kouga asked laughing. Giving the heart to one of his subordinates Kouga leaned forward, placing his hand on her narrow shoulder. "You will be my mate little hina, and when you are the Mendori (a/n: This is what the empress is called, it means female bird), the Avian Empress, I will be emperor at your side. Through you, I will gain control over one of the most powerful empires in all of Kaiyoukai (a/n: This is the name of the world they live in, it means 'World of the Demons')."

"You have no way to make me your mate. I'm only 8 years old and I don't like you! My daddy also said that he was going to pick my mate for me when I'm 18." Kagome stated, her chin thrust forward as she naively rejected the proud youkai prince.

Inuyasha silently laughed at the look passing over Kouga's face. For such a big talked, he wasn't very bright if he had though an 8 year old would agree to be his mate after seeing him kill her only sibling. _I wonder what Kouga will do now_ Inuyasha thought, looking at Miroku, who was staring at the scene below him with growing anxiety. _I can smell Miroku's worry over the girl. If I wasn't mission to kill her…_Inuyasha looked over at Miroku one last time before sighing. _I guess I'm gonna have to rescue her if she's in danger. There's no way I'd be able to kill her when Miroku's here anyway. I shouldn't have brought him with me, I knew it was going to be stressful, I just hope he can cope._

"Listen you little wench," Kouga snarled. "You don't have choice in whether or not I'm your mate, and neither does your dad. I'm keeping you with my wolf pack as a slave until you turn 18 anyway, you're never going to see your mommy or daddy again, so just can it."

Kagome looked like she was going to cry the idea that she wouldn't be able to see her mommy or daddy again, and Souta was gone. It was too much for an 8-year-old, it was actually surprising to Miroku that she was still able to maintain her composure and argue with Kouga like she was. _I guess being a princess isn't all everyone thinks it is, especially with all the assassination attempts that have been made on her and Souta._

Biting her lip to stop herself from cry, Kagome held her hands in tight fists as she thought back to her martial arts lessons, but all the moves she could remember were impossible in her injured state. So stepping forward, Kagome kneed Kouga as hard as she possibly could in the groin, smiling as he bent over in pain.

"You little bitch!" Kouga screamed, pulling back his arm. "You're going to pay for that!"

Kouga let go of his arm and punched Kagome in the side of the head, knocking her off her feet and sending her flying into the dirt once again. "You dare to hit me! I'm own you! You're not going home until you're 18 and I can either make life agreeable for you, or make it a living hell. And you dare to hit me!"

Inuyasha watched Kouga walk over to where Kagome lay, blood dribbling out of her mouth from the force of the blow she had taken. Seeing Kouga kick the girl again, Inuyasha decided it was time that her took action, this girl was a hanyou, and had already taken a lot of damage to herself.

"I'm going Miroku, if I get the hina I'll drop her off at the castle and then meet you at our ship, deal?" Inuyasha asked, looking towards Miroku. Seeing Miroku nod in agreement, Inuyasha leaped down from the tree, racing as silently as he could towards the packs turned backs.

"You'll be lucky to survive the next ten years wench," Kouga said, kicking Kagome's side in disgust. "Hell, maybe we won't even wait ten years to make you my mate you little----What the hell!"

Kouga stopped his abuse of Kagome as she suddenly disappeared from the ground, in her place, a dog demon with silver hair stood, his amber eyes full of disgust and his clawed fist speeding towards him. Inuyasha sneered as the wolf demon fell to the ground, having been unprepared for the punch because of his shock. Looking at the wolf demons around him Inuyasha decided that leaving without a fight was better, and considering the critical condition that Kagome was in, he needed to get her to the castle as fast as possible. So without stopping to do anything, Inuyasha turned around and started running back to the castle.

* * *

"Who are you?" Kagome asked as she opened her eyes to see a demon with silver hair and cute little ears carrying her. "Are you my shugotenshi? My mommy said that every person has one, but I've never met mine before."

Inuyasha remained silent, there was no use in telling the girl his name, she'd just find out later that he wanted her dead, and that was an awful truth for an 8 year old to know. Besides, if she wanted to think he was her guardian angel, he was fine with letting her believe in angels, someone needed to. So, without speaking, Inuyasha continued on towards the palace walls that towered before them.

* * *

"So did you get her back okay?" Miroku asked when Inuyasha stepped back onto the boat they had taken across the ocean to get to Ukisu. Inuyasha looked like hell, his clothing was covered in dirt from the child, and the run had taken away his breath.

"Yeah, I left her right outside the front door, I'm pretty damn sure someone's bound to find her there. I just hope she's okay, she was unconscious by the time I got her to the castle." Inuyasha looked at the ocean in front of them, he was not looking forward to this 5-day voyage home. Sometimes he wished he had a way to fly like the Avians, it would take a much shorter time to get to his home. "Oh well, I'll never see her again, so I can sleep at night with the knowledge that I probably saved her life. That chick is going to be so messed up when she's older, seeing her brother murdered in front of her. I think I'd be messed up, more than I already am."

Miroku just nodded as he stood beside Inuyasha at the ships railing. The sun was finally going down, and the orange lights were playing across the small waves made by the ship. It had been a day that he knew neither Inuyasha nor himself would ever forget, and for some reason, he believed that they hadn't seen the last of the future Empress of Ukisu. She owed Inuyasha her life, and karma always had a way of getting back to people when their debts were that high.

* * *

Kagome sat in her bed the next day, looking out the window at the funeral of Prince Souta. She had been too injured to get out of her bed, so they had positioned her so she could watch the ceremony from her bedroom. They were throwing Souta's ashes into the wind so that he could forever fly amongst the other Avians, and so that he would never truly be gone from the lives of the people who loved him. Kagome's thoughts weren't full of sadness for her older brother though, they were filled with a wingless angel with silver hair and cute ears. Kagome had never seen an animal with those kind of ears before, so she was certain it was her shugotenshi. Kagome owed her guardian angel her life, and she wanted to make sure she met him again, even if she had to wait the rest of her life, Kagome was going to pay back her savior for rescuing her.

* * *

A/N: Well that's chapter 2. The next part of this story is ten years later, or really its when Kagome's turning 18, and a certain someone who Kagome doesn't exactly like is back. I know Kouga seems like a really bad guy in this story so far, but he's from an enemy empire that's not as big as the Avian Empire and wants to take it over. What can we expect right? So anyway, if you read this chapter, I'd love if you reviewed so that I can know how I did and go from there. Thanx!

-Rebecca


End file.
